1. Technical Field
This exemplary disclosure generally relates to retractable/extendable styluses.
2. Description of Related Art
Portable devices such as smart phones, personal digital assistants (PDA), pagers, personal organizers typically include screens and a display module under the screen. The display module generates target images according to menu options, programs, user choices, and other operations. The device can be controlled by pressing the portions of screen aligned with the target images with a stylus. However, the styluses often have complex structures.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art